narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
Mangekyō Sharingan er videre udviklingen af dōjutsu'en Sharingan. Kun en lille del af Uchiha klanen har nogensinde vækket Mangekyō Sharingan. De bliver også kaldt "De himmelske øjne, der ser sandheden i al skabelse uden fejl" (tenjō no kotowari o shōaku seshi hitomi). Overblik: Forskellen mellem Mangekyō Sharingan og normal Sharingan er mønstret som skifter fra de normale Tomoe til et unikt mønster. Mønstret er som nævnt unikt, og ikke 2 personers mønster er det samme. Mangekyō Sharingan vækkes når ejeren af Sharingan oplever noget meget traumatisk, som f.eks. døden af et familiemedlem eller en anden tæt person. Det er dog forskelligt hvornår Mangekyō Sharingan vækkes efter det traumatiske øjeblik. For eksempel blev Obito Uchihas Mangekyō Sharingan vækket med det samme efter Rins død, mens Sasukes først blev vækket efter at Tobi fortalte om Itachi's hemmelige mission. Mangekyō Sharingan beholder alle de originale egenskaber fra de normale Sharingan, som Genjutsu og evnen til at se Chakra. Derudover giver de også ejeren adgang til specielle jutsu'er og teknikker. Hver Mangekyō Sharingan bruger har en evne i venstre øje, og en anden i højre øje. Disse evner er forskellige fra bruger til bruger, dog er nogle af disse evner delvist de samme. Foreksempel har både Sasuke og Itachi adgang til Amaterasu (Navnet på den Japanske sol-gud), men Sasuke kan manipulere flammerne fra Amaterasu, hvor Itachi ikke kan. Uanset hvilke evner ejeren af Mangekyō Sharingan har, vil den tredje, og måske stærkeste, Mangekyō Sharingan evne blive tilgængelig efter brugeren har vækket de to første evner. Den tredje evne er Susanoo (Også kendt som den Japanske gud for havet og vinden). Mangekyō Sharingan's tekniker er meget krævende og bruger meget chakra. Udover at være mentalt krævende i form af brug af store mængder chakra, så giver det også brugeren fysiske mén i form af svækket syn, og til sidst totalt blindhed. Hvis en bruger af Mangekyō Sharingan får transplanteret et par nye sharingan øjne opnår brugeren "nyt lys", og får derved synet tilbage. En Sharingan bruger kan også opnå en ny og stærkere udgave af Mangekyō Sharingan ved at få transplanteret et par øjne fra en anden Uchiha som har opnået Mangekyō Sharingan med en stærk relation (som f.eks. en bror) og opnå en ny Sharingan ved navn Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, eller Evig Mangekyō Sharingan på dansk. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan fletter mønstret fra de transplanterede øjne sammen med ejerens oprindelige mønster. Deres Mangekyō Sharingans teknikker bliver stærkere, og de lider ikke længere af negative effekter fra brug af disse teknikker. Som enhver anden dojutsu kan Mangekyō Sharingan også transplanteres til ikke-Uchiha'er. Dette giver dem de samme evner som øjet ville have hos den originale bruger, men med større omkostninger til teknikkerne i form af chakra. Mangekyō Sharingans evner kan også sættes til at blive aktiveret under specielle omstændigheder. F.eks. satte Itachi, sin Amaterasu til at blive aktiveret da Sasuke fik øjenkontakt med Tobi's Sharingan. Et andet eksempel er da Itachi programmerer Shishui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan til at aktivere, når Naruto ser Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. En videre udvikling af Dōjutsuen "Sharingan" Egenskaber Mangekyō Sharingan opnås ved at en person som har Sharingan, oplever eller ser noget meget traumatisk. Historien fortæller at, Uchiha Klanen ville dræbe deres kammerater, for at opnå Mangekyō Sharingan. Dog kan Mangekyō Sharingan-kraften overføres fra ejeren til en anden (Itachi Uchiha overfører sine kræfter til sin bror Sasuke Uchiha). De første Uchiha medlemmer til at vække deres Mangekyō Sharingan var Madara Uchiha og hans lillebror Izuna Uchiha. De fik deres Mangekyō Sharingan ved at dræbe deres bedste venner, det er dog ukendt hvem disse var. Mangekyō Sharingans teknikker er altid navngivet efter en oldjapansk gud/gudinde. Skal redigeres (se nyere kapitel hvor Senju Hashirama forklare hvordan Sharingan fungere) : Brugere: * Fugaku Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Izuna Uchiha * Shisui Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha * Danzo Shimura (Han tog Shisuis øje efter han var slået ihjel) * Kakashi Hatake (Han har det ene øje fra Obitos Mangekyo Sharingan) * Sasuke Uchiha * Obito Uchiha Galleri over øjerne Itachis Mangekyo.png|Itachis Mangekyo Sharingan Izunas Mangekyo.png|Izunas Mangekyo Sharingan Kakashis Mangekyo.png|Obitos Mangekyo Sharingan Madaras Mangekyo.png|Madaras Mangekyo Sharingan Sasukes Mangekyo.png|Sasukes Mangekyo Sharingan Shisuis Mangekyo.png|Shisuis Mangekyo Sharingan Madaras Eternal Mangekyo.png|Madaras Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Sasukes Eternal Mangekyo.png|Sasukes Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Kategori:Dojutsu